1. Technical Field
This document relates to systems and methods for performing penile surgery. For example, this document relates to methods and systems for implanting penile prostheses to treat erectile dysfunction. The document also relates to methods, modalities, and systems for other implantable treatments for erectile dysfunction.
2. Background Information
Erectile dysfunction (ED) is estimated to affect 20-30% of men aged between 40-80 years. Surgical treatment, especially penile prosthesis implantation, is the standard of care in cases of medication-resistant ED. Potential adverse effects associated with certain current techniques for penile prosthesis implantation can include rupture of the tunica albuginea, neurovascular injury, and urethral injury. Preoperative presence of fibrotic tissue in the corpora cavernosa is an additional risk factor that can contribute to sub-optimal outcomes for penile prosthesis implantation using current techniques. While penile prostheses represent the standard of care for medication-resistant ED, another consequence of implantation is that the corpus cavernosum is rendered permanently non-functional in regards to other medical treatments.